


「双团/Erwin」秘密空间 Four.

by heyunt1017



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyunt1017/pseuds/heyunt1017





	「双团/Erwin」秘密空间 Four.

10.

埃尔文很清楚虚拟空间里展现出来的一切都是现实的映射，所以当他看到面前的人苍白憔悴的脸色时，难以抑制地担忧起来。  
“你还好吗？”  
半靠在铁床上的人稍稍直起身子，拍了拍身旁的空位，埃尔文顺从地走过去坐下。  
“我很好。”他回答时的声音都显得比平时要更沙哑一些。  
“可你看起来并不好，发生什么事了吗？”  
他低下头思索了一会儿，紧接着摇了摇头。  
“和调查兵团有关？是团长工作的事情？”  
“真的没什么大不了的。”  
埃尔文蹙起眉头抿紧唇瓣，张了张口还想问话，却知道自己已经无法再说什么，也不会得到任何回答。他的心里掠过一丝凄凉，嘲弄他自己的天真，误以为他已经距离未来的自己很近。  
然而事实证明，他们之间的距离还是如此遥远。  
他发现了他突然的沉默不语，伸出手去拍了拍他的肩膀，露出一个浅浅的微笑。  
“不需要担心，埃尔文。我会处理好一切。”  
“当然了，我知道。”  
埃尔文语气平静地回答道，抬起头来看着面前人的双眼，嘴角轻微下坠着，“你总是能处理好一切，你比现在的我要强大许多，没有任何事情可以难倒你。”  
他没有说话，埃尔文停顿了一下便继续开口，“终有一日我也会成为你，可是这不公平。”  
“不公平？”  
“不公平。”  
他的脸色变了变，眼里的温和全然消失，换上了另一种表情，“这没有什么不公平的，埃尔文。我已经经历了你的一切，你也会经历我的一切——我们是同一个人。”  
“我不是说这个。”  
“那么？”  
“我指的是……”埃尔文深深地吸了口气，从对方那双蔚蓝的眼眸里看见了自己的身影，“你非常、非常了解我，可是我并不了解你——或者说我还不了解你。”  
埃尔文看见对方的双眸微微睁大了些，靠近了才能看清的眼角细微纹路变得清晰了几分，他几乎毫不掩饰对他的话语所表达出的惊讶。  
“我从未觉得年龄如此不公正，它决定了我永远只能追随在你身后。而我却觉得不甘心，从来没有这样不甘心过。”

 

11.

而他们短暂的会面也并不总是温和的，他们曾有过非常激烈的争执，那一次，埃尔文的情绪几乎完全无法控制，和未来的自己争得面红耳赤。  
那是在一次壁外调查之后，他所在的小队又一次受到了惨重的伤亡，最终平安归队的只有他和米克两人。他们失去了另一个从训练兵时期就朝夕相处的战友，也是除他们之外的最后一人。  
已经很多、很多次了，可是埃尔文至今仍未习惯，回到总部之后甚至连清洗都顾不上，放任自己躺在床上紧闭双眼，两种交织的情绪将他吞没。  
其一是由于战友死去，而另一种则只有他自己知道，那是负罪、是惭愧，是看着真正为了人类和平和胜利的有志之士献出心脏后，只关注着自己的梦想的人仍旧存活于世所感到的罪恶。  
这种心境纠缠着就要将他拖进深渊，他无法告知他人，更加不能找人分担，纵然如此，他还是想活下去，在到达自己的目标之前。  
当埃尔文再一次睁开眼的时候，四周的环境已经完全变了，他不是在自己的房间里，而是在那个空间之中，熟悉的面容就在眼前。  
埃尔文坐起身来，发觉对方正看着自己的衣服，便想起来自己从壁外回来后还没有清理过，衣服上此刻遍是污泥和血迹。而他也无意遮掩，更没有感到窘迫。  
这一回是对方先开了口。  
“你应该先清理一下自己，再上床休息……虽然我明白你感到很累。”  
“那你也明白究竟发生了什么吧？”  
埃尔文的提问近乎直白，对方沉默了良久之后才小幅度点了点头。  
他陡然感到恼怒，还没有褪去的情绪此刻积聚在一起，唯一可以用以发泄的对象就在眼前。  
——没错，并不是只有他一个人知道自己的负罪感。  
——还有另一个也知道。  
埃尔文知道这样并不对，却无法控制住自己的情绪，他拧着眉毛倾身向前，拉近和那人之间的距离，微微扬起下颌。他不明白，为什么他总是冷静、泰然处之，看起来完美却又疏离。  
“为什么你如此平淡？”  
近在咫尺的人眨了眨眼，脸上的表情却并没有什么变化。  
“为什么？”  
对方的沉默只是让他觉得更加愤怒、不解，连带呼吸都开始变得急促起来，埃尔文的声调抬高了些，“为什么你总是这么冷静，还是说你实际上已经完全忘记了？忘记了过去的自己经历了什么，也忘记了那些死去的战友？”  
“我没有忘记。”  
“那么你如何解释自己现在的反应？”  
“我迷茫的时期已经过去，不会放任自己在这种情绪里过多地沉溺。”  
这句话在埃尔文听来就像是一句责备，他依旧不够强大、依旧无法逃脱负罪感的束缚。他不知如何回应，只是心底的不甘依旧翻涌着，没有经过大脑思考口中就蹦出了一句话。  
“你眼里只有自己的梦想！”  
“你又何尝不是？”  
对方的神情开始变得严峻，声线也随之冷冽起来，蓝色眼眸不再如平常那样温和。埃尔文因为他的这一句反问咬紧了牙关，上半身稍往后退了退。  
而令他没有预料到的是，趁着这松懈的间隙，对方猛然伸手拽住他的手腕将他反扣在铁床上，埃尔文讶异地看着跪在床面上的人，目光移动到他的手腕上，那里空空如也。  
“你是…你怎么…？”  
“我已经在这里待了很久，这些时间足以让我找到摆脱这镣铐的方法，同时也能够成功瞒过你。”  
埃尔文吞咽了一下口水，对方朝着他俯下身，仍旧维持着攥紧他手腕的姿势，他能感觉到带着凉意的指腹扣紧皮肤的触感。  
“你想知道为什么，想知道答案，是吗？”  
他们靠得实在太近了，埃尔文感到自己无所遁形，他想逃离，可是眼前那人澄澈却深邃的眼眸再一次将他牢牢钉在了背后的铁床上。他的一切都被看穿。  
“我现在可以告诉你。”  
“Smith……”  
“我不是Smith，我是Erwin，我是你。”

12.

（防混淆，文中Erwin指的是团长，埃尔文指的是较年轻者）  
当他们的唇瓣紧紧贴合在一起的时候，埃尔文终于意识到发生了什么，他下意识惊慌地偏过头去避开，感觉到他的舌头与自己的嘴唇错开，滑过了下颌，顿时身体瑟缩了一下。  
Erwin转而松开了他的手腕，略显强硬地掰过他的下颌，强迫他与自己对视。  
那双眼睛里蕴藏着的东西真是令人怀念，敏锐而倔强，已经比其他人有了难能可贵的远见，但还有着未被完全打磨殆尽的棱角，在那深处跃动着明媚无比的光芒。  
没有人天生就是领袖，也没有人天生就冷酷无情，Erwin比这个世界上任何一个人都了解面前的青年，明白他走过的路，也明白他将要走的路。  
这个世界上有的是耀眼夺目的人，可是埃尔文和他们都不同，他的光芒隐忍而克制，在无边黑暗之中除了前路外什么都无法照亮，甚至无法照亮自己。  
但他照亮了人类、照亮了战友、照亮了未来。  
Erwin正视着他，这一次准确无误地吻了上去，没有给对方过多反应的间隙就将软舌探进去，不留余地地夺取着身下人的每一寸呼吸。  
显然埃尔文对此没有足够的经验，起初他还紧咬着牙关，可是没过多久就由于轻微的窒息感不得不张开唇瓣，Erwin的舌头就愈发往里探入，粗糙舌苔正彼此摩擦，埃尔文的呼吸愈发凌乱急促，抗拒的动作甚至都仿佛像是在迎合。  
“等、等一下……”他在二人接吻间隙含糊不清地说着，湿润的唾液沿着嘴角流了下来，他想伸手去擦拭掉，但是两边的肩膀都被Erwin牢牢按在床上。  
这个吻持续的时间未免太长，直到埃尔文觉得脸颊渐渐发烫、呼吸困难，对方才总算是放开了他，他的额头上有几缕金发垂了下来。  
“你知道我第一次见到你时在想什么吗？”  
埃尔文的大脑还没能从刚才发生的事情回过神来，木讷地摇了摇头。  
Erwin的眼神黯了下来，将自己调查兵团的外套脱下，扯开了平时扣得整整齐齐的衬衫领口，“我在想，你真是纯粹——纯粹、优秀、上进，有着一切年轻人所有的最出色的品质。”  
埃尔文觉得他应该现在就跳起来逃出这里，紧接着却绝望地想到他并不知道方法，一直以来他都是依靠着现实中的苏醒被动离开，他全然不知怎样才能主动离开这个空间。  
“与我相比，你真是……”Erwin将手伸向了他的长裤，在对方身体猛然一颤的刹那靠近他的耳畔，“美好得令人怀念。”  
这不对。  
这完全不对。  
埃尔文的心中仿若有困兽正在呐喊，他应该反抗，他必须反抗，可就在灼热鼻息喷吐在耳际的那一刻，他却隐约感觉到未来的自己距离他如此之近，从没这样近过。  
这是否意味着他能够有个机会得以探寻他的内心。  
这一念头只是稍纵即逝，但Erwin并没有给他反抗的机会，他熟练地将他的手腕和铁床拷在了一起，空余的一只手直接就伸向他的长裤边缘将其褪下，手指沿着暴露出的腿部朝上滑动，轻柔地拂过一寸寸皮肤。  
埃尔文想要朝后退却，但对方压着他的力道陡然便加大了，一阵轻微的钝痛从肩膀处传来，他从喉咙里挤出了一声闷哼。更糟糕的是，埃尔文发觉自己的性器已经起了反应，将黑色的内裤布料撑开稍稍挺立着，他转而闭上了眼睛。  
“睁开眼睛。”  
钻入耳朵的几乎可以说是命令式的语气，埃尔文蹙紧了双眉，从稍稍分开的眼帘之间看着他。敞开的领口处隐约能够窥到他常年锻炼所练就的饱满肌肉，和几道伤痕——就像他自己身上的那样，一道不多，一道不少。  
“你总是说我距离你很遥远，事实是恰好相反。”  
惶恐和不安全然侵占了内心，这是一个惩罚吗？因为他说了令他生气的话语？  
“等等，你不知道你现在……在做什么……”  
Erwin的嘴角扬起了一个微小的弧度，他俯下身子用舌尖轻轻舔舐了一下埃尔文的乳尖，隔着一层衬衫布料带来的触感极其令人不适，埃尔文没能够抑制住而轻颤了一下。  
Erwin显然对埃尔文的抗拒熟视无睹，“我知道我现在在做什么。”  
埃尔文摇着头，偏开头不去注视那双蓝色的眼眸，这一次对方没有强行扳正他的脸，却将嘴唇覆上了他的喉结，舌尖描摹着那颗突出物的形状，一路游弋到锁骨处。埃尔文艰难地呼吸着试图平息喘息，却只是无法控制地从喉咙里漏出了小声的呻吟。  
“……不……别……”  
“我非常想靠近你，埃尔文，非常想，但却又知道我并没有这样的资格，”他亲吻了一下埃尔文的嘴唇，“也许我能够放纵一次，相信我，我可以教会你很多。”  
他猛地伸手扯掉内裤布料，在没有任何润滑的情况下将两根手指捅进了他的后穴，疼痛毫不留情地窜了上来，埃尔文不自觉朝后仰起身子，手腕紧紧贴着镣铐金属。  
“——包括无情。”  
相比起扩张，这更像是一个惩戒，埃尔文蜷起身子来想要躲开后穴内的疼痛，但对方显然没有放过他的意思，他含住他滚烫的耳垂，指腹在甬道内来回移动着按压，用最直接简单的方式让肠壁变得松弛。  
埃尔文轻轻晃着脑袋，思维混沌一片，仿佛只能够听见Erwin在他耳边的轻声呢喃。  
“你想从我这里得到什么，安慰？同情，还是怜悯？”  
“我没……我没有……”  
“你永远无法从我这里得到这些，因为我不会给你这么虚无缥缈的东西。”  
扩张起了作用，埃尔文的肠壁不再那么紧致，后穴里渐渐生出了粘稠的液体，手指的移动变得流畅了不少，Erwin又加了一根手指进去，这一次直接就插进了最深处，不出意外地碰到了他的敏感点，身下的人甚至小幅跳动了一下，细碎的呜咽声断断续续地从喉咙深处挤了出来。  
这几声呻吟让Erwin的耐心彻底消磨光了，他将自己的手指抽了出来，快速解开了自己的皮带，将内裤扯下，挪动了身子与他贴得更紧。  
尽管事先的扩张已经让肠道松弛了几分，但异物的陡然侵入还是让埃尔文一下弓起了身子，肠壁反射性地紧紧绞在一起，他昂起头来，冷汗顺着下颌滴落，镣铐在手腕的皮肤处来回摩擦，生出了几道红痕。  
Erwin看了一眼他手腕皮肤上泛起的红色，暂时停下了动作，将手掌覆盖上他的额头，撩开被冷汗沾湿的几缕发丝，再一次凑近他的嘴唇安抚性地吻了吻。  
接着，Erwin开始了缓慢的抽插，埃尔文的甬道显然还没有准备好，每一次移动都极为艰难，鼓胀的硬物在他的后穴里来回磨蹭，硬是要强行将紧紧缩着的肠壁撑开，埃尔文全然不知道该如何放松，他已然连最后一丝理智都开始褪去。  
“埃尔文。”  
有人在叫他，他转过脖颈，眼角泛起的泪水让视野一片模糊，他看不清Erwin的脸，于是开始拼命地眨眼，那人制止了他，将自己变得温热起来的手掌覆上他的脸颊。  
“埃尔文，看着我。”  
他亲吻了一下埃尔文的嘴角，在他注意力分散的空隙强行将阴茎捅进了最深处。  
埃尔文遏制不住地轻轻扭动着身子，从嘴边溢出的呻吟变了声调，强硬的冲撞使得肠壁终于被迫松弛下来，疼痛与快感开始交织着撩拨他的神经。无数的画面在他的脑海里回放，他感到自己的太阳穴隐隐作痛。  
埃尔文想到了很多，想到了童年、父亲、事故、真相、调查兵团、战友、巨人、死亡、王政府，想到他人险恶的用心，想到世人无知的面孔，想到战友惨死在巨人口中的场景，想到无数次辗转反侧的夜晚。  
“唔……啊……啊！”  
Erwin下身的动作依旧猛烈，在他稚嫩的后穴之中九浅一深地抽插，时不时碾磨过他的敏感点，又不做过久的停留，他听着埃尔文模糊不清的呜咽，隐约从中辨认出了“父亲”两个字。  
“我多想让你停下脚步，不要再往前走，因为你的结局我已然可以预见。”  
他俯下身，让两人的脸颊彼此相贴，闭上眼睛轻轻磨蹭着，让他自己的侧脸也沾染上了对方的冷汗与泪水，“可是我却不能这么说。”  
此时此刻，疼痛已经完全不复存在，只有湮灭了所有思绪的快感随着Erwin顶撞的动作一波波降临，埃尔文已经将起初的反抗完全抛却脑后，他渴望被对方填满、占有。他还能够勉强听清Erwin所说的话，却无法做出任何对应的思考。  
这些话让此时此刻的他觉得，宛如倾诉。  
“即使是坠入深渊、受伤，只要你还活着，只要我还活着，我们只有前进。”  
不知道是不是他的意识已经开始模糊的原因，Erwin的话语陡然变轻了，他看见他垂下头，金发遮挡住了他的表情。  
“埃尔文，你不能退缩，也不能放弃，我也不能。”  
Erwin直起身子来，扶着自己的阴茎将它完全退了出来，空虚感霎时占据了埃尔文的身心，快感的潮水却退得尤其缓慢，他发出了几声难以忍耐渴求一般的低吟，而Erwin显然没打算让他等待太久，深吸一口气重新顶入了他的至深处。  
埃尔文长长地倒抽了一口凉气，快感迭起超过了以往的任何一次，很快就越过了巅峰，下身蓦然便松弛下来，白浊色的液体溅得破旧铁床上到处都是。与此同时，一股热流也填充进了他的后穴。  
埃尔文的四肢完全没有了气力，他颤抖了几下，半闭着双眸向前倾倒，被Erwin轻轻拥入了怀里，迷迷糊糊地，他感到自己就要入睡。在如此一场荒谬的情欲之事后，他竟然如此快地就要离开这个空间。  
他觉得自己应当说些什么，他还能够勉强记得刚才Erwin所说的那些话，却觉得口干舌燥，眼睑开始不自觉地粘在一起，Erwin的声音变得更为朦胧。  
“我会看着你——看着你一步步走入地狱。”  
“埃尔文，我在等你。”  
他怀里抱着的人彻底软了下来，陷入了沉睡，倾斜的脑袋倚靠着他的肩膀，身影渐渐变得透明。  
“再会，埃尔文。”


End file.
